


Best Wishes

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, my babies are so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is less formal wear and more new years because I already did formal wear for "in a different clothing style."

Dean and Cas walked cautiously into the building. They were dressed once again in formal wear. Both men wore a suit as black as night and a tie that choked their necks. They were slightly uncomfortable, but after enough times in the same outfit, they had become more accustomed to the strange fabric brushing their skin.

"Why are we here again?" Cas asked Dean, looking around at the men and women wearing clothes of similar formality.

"Because Sam and Gabe asked us to be here and they're family."

"Why are we dressed so formally?"

"Because Gabriel has connections. Speak of the devil," Dean said, seeing Sam and Gabriel talking next to the bar. Dean led Cas in the direction of their brothers.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said as the pair approached. "Cas."

"Hey, little bro," Gabriel said to Cas. "Happy New Year."

"I don't understand this tradition. It's just another year, many came before and more will come after."

"Trust me, I don't understand it either, but there's free booze and I'm sure as hell not passing that up." Gabriel laughed as he clapped Cas on the shoulder and led him to the bar to order him a glass of some exotically named drink.

Sam turned to Dean and smiled at him. "So how are you and Cas?"

Dean smiled and Sam could tell his brother was much happier than he had been when it had been just the two of them, maybe happier than he had ever been. "We're great, Sammy. Great."

"I can tell. He makes you happy, Dean. You need to keep that."

"I know. I sure as shit know." Dean smiled as he took a sip from his beer (which had been served in a gold-rimmed glass. Fuckin' rich people). "So what's up with you and Gabe?"

Sam and Gabriel had decided to settle down. Sam went back to law school and was now a lawyer working happily. Gabriel would do menial work he could find. If the local ice cream or candy shop needed a position to fill, they would just call him in. For the most part, the pair stayed out of hunting, but if a monster or demon were stupid enough to roll into their town, the fucker would be dead in two days or less. They were also kind enough to help any hunter who asked, but they would always return to the house they bought a few years ago. Sam smiled at Dean, "Things are awesome."

Dean smiled as he took another sip of beer, "You know, Sam, I never would have thought you'd end up with someone like Gabe."

"You and me both."

"Shut up, Sammy, I'm trying to make a point and break my no-chick-flick-moments rule because it's New Year's and we've been with our respective angel-lovers for three years." Sam smiled and Dean and pointedly thinned his mouth into a straight line. "As I was saying- I never thought you'd end up with someone like Gabe. I thought the person who was waiting for you was someone like Jess, not an angel, and sure as hell not a male one. But here's the thing Sammy, when I wake up every morning to see Cas waiting with his too-big clothes and fucking backwards tie, I forget that I was ever a miserable person who refused to deal with emotion except through alcoholism because when I see that fucking man, I am the happiest and luckiest man on the planet. All I ever wanted was for you to feel that way, and Sammy, I think you found it with Gabriel, ass hole that he may be."

Sam smiled again at Dean and Dean smiled back. Sam didn't say anything, he only grasped his brother in a firm hug and patted him on the shoulder as they pulled away. Gabe and Cas came over then, the smile lingering in their eyes hinting at a similar conversation they just had.

"Hey, I think the countdown's starting," Gabe said, coming over and wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. Sam smiled widely and walked with Gabe to the big screen TV hanging from the wall.

"I don't understand," Cas said to Dean as they went to the TV. "What is the point of the ball?"

"It, uh, it symbolized the past year. It's like all the bad things that happened are falling away from you."

"But I don't want the past year to go away. It was a great year," Cas said as the countdown hit zero. Dean pulled Cas into a kiss then, arms wounding around the other's waist. Cas fisted his hands in the lapels of Dean's jacket pulling him closer.

Dean pulled away, smiling against Cas's lips. "Then consider it a wish for the new one."

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking requests. (please tell me your deepest wishes. I am running out of ideas.) Happy 2013, party pplz.


End file.
